homestuckfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Vriska Serket
right|35px|link= |image1= Vriska_Serket.png |tytuł=Złodziej Blasku |planeta=Kraina Map i Skarbów |nazwa=arachnyGryz |wiek=6 Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (13 lat Ziemskich) Napisy końcowe: 9 (.69) Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (21 lat Ziemskich) |strife_specibi=Kostkotyp |relacje= John Egbert - najlepszy przyjaciel/możliwe czerwone zauroczenie (odrzucone) Tavros Nitram - dawne(?) czerwone zauroczenie (zmarły) Kanaya Maryam - mojratka (rozdzielone) Eridan Ampora - nemeiter (rozdzieleni) Terezi Pyrope - mojrat Markiza Kądziołek Myślikieł - przodkini (zmarła) Nicolas Cage - miłość Aranea Serket - przodek Pajęcza mama - lusus/sprite (zmarła) Śniezynka - wygnaniec |quirk= zastępuje "b" cyfrą 8, mnoży samogłoski i kończy zdania ośmioma znakami interpunkcyjnymi, aby podkreślić ich znaczenie. Korzysta z 4 dwukropków (8 oczu) do uśmiechu. |muzyka= Spider's Claw (Bonus) Crystalanthology MeGaLoVania Vriska's Theme Killed by BR8K Spider!!!!!!!! She's a Sp8der Spider8reath Do You Remem8er Me Cobalt Thief Superego Moonsetter }} Vriska Serket, znana na Trollianie jako arachnyGryz, jest ósmym wprowadzonym trollem, co odnosi się do jej obsesji na punkcie tej liczby. Słowo arachny w jej pseudonimie odnosi się do zainteresowania i fascynacji pająkami. Gryz prawdopodobnie jest pewnym nawiązaniem do jej mocy, która polega na kontroli nad czyimś umysłem lub kontrolowaniem go, czyli "wgryzienie" się w umysł. Jej symbolem jest zodiakalny Skorpion (♏), ósmy znak zodiaku, a jej rogi przypominają trochę szczypce. Sam symbol w pewien sposób nawiązuje do jej "jadowitego" charakteru. Vriska pisze kolorem kobaltowym. Jej styl pisania koncentruje się wokół jej dziwactw związanych z numerem osiem i pajęczakami. Literę 'b' zastępuje '8' i powiela niektóre znaki w zestawach po osiem, zwykle samogłoski lub znaki interpunkcyjne. Gdy jest speszona zamienia wszystkie samogłoski na liczbę 8, i używa jej w każdym słowie, nawet kiedy samogłoska nie pasuje do dźwięku ósemki. Jej emotikonka uśmiechu ma osiem par oczu i wygląda tak ::::). Ma krew koloru kobaltowego (odcień niebieskiego), co daje jej najwyższe miejsce w średniej kaście. Sama Vriska wielokrotnie odnosi się do tego koloru odnosi i często szydzi z trolli o niższej kaście. Imię "Vriska" zostało zaproponowane przez Terin. "Serket" została zaproponowana przez Chin Music. Vriska jest skrótem od "Vrishchika", nazwą hindi dla skorpiona, lub może być związana z "Vriścika", które w sanskrycie oznacza skorpiona, ale może również odnosić się do Kalpawryksza, drzewa spełniającego życzenia poniżej czwartej czakry według jogi Zentra. Powiedział, że to drzewo spełnia życzenia zarówno pozytywne jak i negatywne, ponownie odpowiadając dwoistości osobowości Vriski. Jej nazwisko "Serket" pochodzi od egipskiej bogini Serket, która była boginią uzdrawiania, użądlenia i ukąszenia, a także uosobieniem skorpiona. Oznacza to, że zarówno "(któraś) zaciska gardło", co jest odniesieniem do paraliżu spowodowanego przez ukąszenia skorpionów i "(któraś) powoduje, że gardło może oddychać" co oznacza, że Serket była jedyną, która mogła uleczyć ukłucia Skorpiona i skutki innych trucizn, takich jak ukąszenia żmii. Była członkiem Czerwonej Drużyny. Wcześniej należała do Niebieskiej Drużyny, ale została z niej wyrzucona przez Aradię Megido. Aparycja Normalnie Vriska posiada, jak wszystkie trolle, czarne włosy i szarą skórę. Ma rogi w kształcie kleszczy i żądła. Jej fryzura jest długa i niedbała. Posiada okulary, ale nie wiadomo jednak do końca czy nosi je bo musi czy chce. Dziewczyna nosi zwykle szarą bluzę, pod nią koszulkę z jej symbolem. Ma także długie, popielate spodnie. Zawsze ubiera czerwone trampki. Jak sama mówi, lubi każde buty, jeśli mają kolor czerwony. Jej prawe oko posiada siedem źrenic. Po wypadku jej prawa ręka jest zastąpiona robotyczną protezą, a utracone oko zasłania zaciemnionym szkłem w swoich okularach. Dzięki temu, że to Equius stworzył jej rękę może ją bez problemu kontrolować. Jej kły wystają z ust, które są pomalowane na kobaltowo, tak samo jak jej rzęsy. Jako bóg Jako bóg, Vriska ma złotą szatę ze słońcem na piersi, co jest związane z jej tytułem (Złodziej Blasku). Poza tym nie nosi okularów. Nosi też czerwone, wysokie do kolan buty. Posiada też parę motylich skrzydeł na plecach, które pozwalają jej latać i które wyrastają każdemu trollowi, który osiągnął boski poziom. Jej skrzydła są koloru kobaltowego. Reszta jej wyglądu pozostaje bez zmian. Umiejętności Ośmiokrotna Wizja Vriska jest jednym z niewielu trolli, które posiadają ośmiokrotną wizję, działają podobnie jak promienie rendgena. Dzięki niej, dziewczyna ma możliwość patrzenia przez przedmioty, co czasami jej się przydaje, jak wtedy kiedy chciała poznać przepowiednie białej bili, jednak nie mogła ponieważ nie było w niej potrzebnego otworu. Wtedy to użyła swojej ośmiokrotnej wizji, żeby w jej głąb. Troll ma przez to ósemkę oczu, do czego nawiązuje jej styl pisania, czy emotikony, których używa (np. ":)" pisze jako "::::)". Jednak w wyniku wypadku właśnie z tą białą bilą traci oko odpowiedzialne za tę zdolność. Odzyskuje ją, gdy osiąga boski poziom. Wpływanie na innych Vriska potrafi wpływać na innych. Może zmusić trolla do zrobienia czegokolwiek, pod warunkiem, że ma on słabą psychikę. Jak sama mówi, im silniejsza psychika, tym trudniejsza jest manipulacja. Sama często korzysta ze swoich mocy, np. kiedy zmusiła za jej pomocą Tavrosa podczas sesji ekstremalnego roleplayu, do skoku z klifu albo kiedy użyła otumanionego myślowym miodem Solluxa, do zabicia Aradii. Widać, że jej umiejętności stoją na wysokim poziomie. Była ona bowiem w stanie kontrolować w tym samym czasie Tavrosa i lususa Terezi, i oboje ich użyć to zemszczenia się na niej. Umiejętność ta nie działa do końca sprawnie na ludzi. Dziewczyna może ich jedynie uśpić. Użyła jej na przykład usypiając Johna i nie pozwalając mu na stworzenie sprita z lalki dziadka Jade. Jest to prawie na pewno wina ich różniących się biologii. Nie może też kontrolować innych przez komputer, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że są dla niej za daleko. Zdolności Vriski stają się kluczowe w spisku przeciwko czarnej królowej, wprawionego w ruch przez Karkata i Jacka Noira w sesji trolli. Czerwony Zespół z powodzeniem detronizuje i wypędza CK, co pozwala uniknięcie kosztownej walki z nią. Królowa później staje się Śnie'z'''ynką, wygania Vriskę i używa jej i Terezi do wygnania Jacka. Jest rzekomo również w stanie czytać w myślach, ale nigdy nie wykazała pomyślnie tej zdolności, oprócz krótkiego odniesienia do czytania w myślach królowej Krainy Piasku i Zefiru. Aranea wykazała zdolność do wykrywania emocji, ale Aranea żyje dłużej niż Vriska lub może zorientowała się w swoich umiejętnościach przez ten czas i tak samo jak Porrim nauczyła się kontrolować jej naturalny blask tęczopijcy. Tavros, Sollux i Karkat to jedyne trolle o których wiadomo że są podatne na jej moc. Fauna Alternii, jest jednak podatna na jej wpływ, o widać gdy wykorzystuje swoje moce psychiczne żeby kontrolować Tavrosa, i smoczycę Terezi w tym samym czasie. Wydaje się, że niektórzy mieszkańcy Incipisfery (Prospitianie, Dersjanie i królowie) są również zagrożeni. Aradia (przed śmiercią), Terezi i Equius są odporni na jej moc. Osobowość thumb|leftCzęściej niż nie, Vriska jest ogromną suką. Szybko się nudzi, składa ludziom mroczne oferty, robi straszne rzeczy z jej "nudnymi" przyjaciółmi, a potem zamyka się w sobie bo nikt jej nie lubi - lub co gorsza - nie nienawidzi jej wystarczająco. Podobnie jak jej lusus, masywny pająk, Vriska często manipuluje innymi, idąc nawet tak daleko, że paraliżuje Tavrosa, oślepia Terezi i zabija Aradię. Vriska uważa, że złe rzeczy ciągle się jej przydarzają, ponieważ ma strasznego pecha. Kanaya i Doktor Zgrzyt sugerują, że ma to inne bardziej prawdopodobne przyczyny - na przykład ciągle nadeptuje na d4 tylko dlatego, że zostawia je na podłodze zamiast je zwyczajnie posprzątać. Wydaje się również posiadać pewien stopień niesmaku wobec własnego koloru krwi, szyderczo odnoszące się do niego, jako godnych pozazdroszczenia kobaltowych pomyj. Jest to kolejna rzecz, którą obwinia za swoje problemy. Często przechwala się i chełpi o swoich wyczynach we FLARPIE lub po prostu wychwala siebie samą. Jest niezwykle pewna siebie, co czasami graniczy wręcz z megalomanią. Podczas gdy ona widzi siebie jako wielką manipulatorkę, sama często jest manipulowana przez innych. Świadczy o tym finał z Doktorem Zgrzytem. Chociaż nie chce się do tego przyznać, Vriska zazdrości Terezi tego, że potrafi manipulować innymi bez używania mocy psychicznych. Możliwe, że to może być motywacją dla Vriski do oszukiwania i wbijania noża w plecy innym trollom - być może jako sposób żeby postawić się w takim samym świetle jak Terezi a nawet lepszym. Jednak kiedy ktoś zarzuca jej używanie mocy psychicznych, ta wszystkiemu zaprzecza i wpada w furię. Była odpowiedzialna za uśpienie Johna zanim ten zdążył sprototypować w kernelu Jade jedną z niebieskich ślicznotek jej dziadka (która była przypadkowo niebieską lalką z brakującym okiem i ręką, podobne do Jacka). Jest przez to odpowiedzialna za czwarty prototyp Jacka i jego atak na sesję trolli. Twierdzi, że zrobiła to, ponieważ to ona miała być tą, która go zabiję. Stara się usprawiedliwić twierdząc, że to musiało się stać, aby zapobiec skazaniu linii czasu. Mimo wszystkich swoich negatywnych cech, ma również bardziej miękką i delikatną stronę. Była naprawdę zdenerwowana, kiedy jej plan pogodzenia się z Aradią nie wypalił. Przyznała się też Johnowi, że czuję się źle po zabiciu Tavrosa, i choć jej metody były więcej niż wątpliwe, naprawdę starała się pomóc Tavrosowi stać się silniejszym. Wspomniała też Johnowi, że jednym z powodów, dla którego walczy z Noirem jest ochrona jej przyjaciół. thumbPo zabiciu Tavrosa, Vriska przyznaje się Johnowi, że czuje się po tym okropnie. Jednak według kultury troll miała pełne prawo go zabić, i nie może powiedzieć o tym innym trollom, ze strachu przed byciem słabą. Wydaje się zawsze źle czuć przez zachowania jakie narzuca kultura trolli, i kiedy dowiaduje się o tym jak to wszystko działa na ziemi, stwierdza że ludzie mają lepiej i że zazdrości im tego, że mogą sobie pozwolić na bycie słabymi. Jest to jednak żal o siebie samą, niż o wszystkie złe rzeczy jakie zrobiła, i wszystkie trolle jakie zabiła. Chętnie przyznaje, że istnieje duża szansa na jej niepowodzenie w walce z Noirem, ale uważa że pokonanie Jacka to wyższy priorytet niż jej własne życie. Kiedy ma stanąć do walki z Noirem traci wiarę we własne szczęście, ale decyduję się stanąć do walki mimo wszystko. Liczy, że w walce zwycięży dzięki swojej wewnętrznej sile, a nie szczęściu i odwadze. Jednak pod koniec stwierdza, że to wszystko jest bez znaczenia, i po prostu staje do walki. Vriska dba o swoich przyjaciół bardziej niż się do tego przyznaje. Mówi Johnowi, że chronienie swoich przyjaciół było prawdziwym powodem walki z Jackem, a nie tylko chwała. Była też wściekła kiedy Jack zabił Karkata i Terezi ze skazanej linii czasu. Historia '''Ekstremalny Roleplay' Vriska gra w ekstremalny roleplay dla przyjemności, i po to żeby zdobywać jedzenie dla swojej lusus, która żywi się młodymi trollami. Postać Vriski w Ekstremalnym Roleplay`u (FLARPie) jest inspirowana Markizą Kądziołek Myślikieł, która była plagą mieszkańców ziemi i morza. Została tak nazwana po jej zmarłej przodkini, która dziewczyna darzy wielkim szacunkiem. Markiza jest piratem z hakiem zamiast ręki. Zdobyła każdy możliwy szczebel Eszedrabinki. Każdy z nich. Podczas przygód zyskała mnóstwo skarbów i jedzenia dla swojej lusus. Jej postać i postać Tavrosa są nawiązaniami do (kolejno): Kapitana Haka i Piotrusia Pana (Poczwar Pana). Miała częste sesje tematyczne z Eridanem, prawdopodobnie inspirowane rywalizacją ich przodków. Podczas jednej sesji utworzyła wraz z Terezi "zespół sióstr plagi", i stanęła przeciwko Tavrosowi i Aradii, którzy tworzyli " zespół zemsty". Działania Vriski w tej jednej konkretnej sesji Flarp rozpoczęły cykl zemsty, który prowadził do wielu katastrof dla związanych z nim trolli. * Vriska używając swoich mocy zmusiła Tavrosa do skoku z klifu, paraliżując go od pasa w dół. Aradia i Terezi są rozproszone przez Doktora Zgrzyta i nie mogą interweniować. * Szukając zemsty za krzywdy Tavrosa, Aradia przywołuje duchy trolli, których Vriska użyła do karmienia jej Lusus, i te zaczynają ją prześladować. * Aby dobrać się do Aradii, Vriska używa swoich mocy na Solluxie, zmuszając go do zjedzenia miodu myślowego. Potem wykorzystując jego osłabiony umysł i zwiększone moce, wysyła go do ula Aradii, żeby ten ją zabił. * Terezi następnie bierze sprawy w swoje ręce informując Doktora Zgrzyta, że Vriska jest w posiadaniu jednej z jego magicznych bil. Rozwścieczony Doktor Zgrzyt wysadza bilę, pozbawiając Vriskę jej prawego oka i ramienia, jak również przewagi taktycznej jaką była biała bila. * Żeby się na niej zemścić, Vriska używa podwójnego psychoataku: kontrolując Tavrosa używa jego mocy kontroli nad zwierzętami do kontroli nad lusus Terezi. Zmusza ją żeby kazała jej wyjść w dzień i wpatrywać się prosto w alterniańskie słońce. Doprowadziło to do oślepienia jej, ponieważ tylko kilka trolli jest odporne na światło słoneczne. Vriska oczekiwała, że Terezi będzie wędrować w ciemności aż umrze, lub nie zje jej jakiś potwór. Vriska ma również inny charakter roleplayu, niezwiązany z Flarpem, "spidersona". Nepeta odmawia roleplayu z Vriską jak i w ogóle, widząc jakie straszne rzeczy się podczas niego dzieją. Po ograbieniu Vriska i Nepeta ostatecznie zobowiązują się od roleplayu. Vriska ujawnia Johnowi, że jej postać jest nazwana po jej przodkini i przywódczyni floty Hazardoprychów. Znaczna część łupów, które zdobyła pochodzi z map skarbów jej przodkini, w tym okręt Fluoryt. Jej ostateczny atak okrętu Fluoryt nazywa się "przebudzenie przodków", który wydaje się znacznie zwiększyć jej moc w walce i daje jej strój podobny do jej przodkini i charakter gry fabularnej. Relacje thumb|leftVriska pali mosty z właściwie każdym innym trollem, w szczególności poprzez Flarp, jak to już wspomniano powyżej. Po tym jak John pokazał jej con air-Lot skazańców, od razu zapałała miłością do Nicolasa Cage'a. Trzyma marmurowe popiersie i kilka jego plakatów filmowych za zamkniętymi drzwiami. 'Tavros Nitram' thumbVriska twierdzi, że nienawidzi Tavrosa bez jakiegokolwiek szczególnego powodu, który może opisać. Działając jako jego serwer gracza w Sgrub, celowo buduje schody zamiast rampy, wymagając on niego znalezienia sposobu korzystania z nich na jego wózku inwalidzkim i każe mu przeprosić za bycie kaleką. Gdy chce, trzęsie go na wózku inwalidzkim. Karkat ma teorię, że Vriska żywi do niego czerwone uczucia, ale to nigdy nie działa z powodu niemożności Tavrosa do rzeczywistego nienawidzenia ludzi i uogólnionej nienawiści Vriski wobec wszystkiego. Rzeczywiście, Vriska naprzemiennie próbuje antagonizowania i protagonizowania Tavrosa, ale i to nie zdało egzaminu. Ostatecznie wydają się dojść do porozumienia w takim rodzaju, że Vriska kontaktuje się nim w niedalekiej przyszłości i jest dla niego uprzejma. Jednak ich uczucia wydawały się ustępować, gdy Tavros nie zdołał jej zabić na jej Łożu Przeznaczenia, podczas gdy ona umiera i opuszcza ją zmuszając Vriske do powolnej i bolesnej śmierci z powodu utraty krwi. Wszystko zaczyna się pogarszać, aż w końcu Tavros atakuje Vriske, a ta go zabija. Jednak po ich śmierci pomiędzy nimi zaczyna tworzyć się mojraterstwo. Tavros chce zaproponować to Vrisce, jednak ostatecznie zostawia ją. Ze względu na ich ciągłe konflikty nadal czuje się przez nią prześladowany. 'Terezi Pyrope' Karkat odnosi się do Vriski i Terezi jako "Siostry plagi", prawdopodobnie odnosząc się do ich zespołu w Flarpie, który może być przeniesiony do ich codziennego życia. W tej samej konwersacji Karkat stwierdza, że Vriska zawsze była zazdrosna o Terezi i jej zdolność do manipulowania innymi bez uciekania SIĘ DO TANICH SZTUCZEK UMYSŁOWYCH. Vriska widzi jej koleżankę z zespołu jako swoją rywalkę, ale również stara się zostać z nią przyjaciółkami. Była wstrząśnięta, gdy Terezi faktycznie faktycznie ją zabiła, bo myślała, że nie byłaby w stanie tego zrobić. Mimo tego co Vriska zrobiła jej podczas sesji ekstremalnego roleplayu, Terezi rzeczywiście trochę opiekowała się Vriską. Czuję się źle po zabiciu Vriski, mimo, że wie, że musi to zrobić żeby uchronić innych swoich przyjaciół od śmierci z jej ręki. W rzeczywistości śmierć Vriski jest jednym z powodów, dla których wydaje się wymykać spod kontroli podczas podróży na meteor. Vriska również dba o Terezi, co widać kiedy jest przerażona i wściekła gdy Jack Noir zwraca się do niej z ciałami Terezi i Karkata w alternatywnej linii czasu. W nowej linii czasu stworzonej przej Johna, gdzie John ratuje Vriskę zanim Terezi mogła by ją zabić Vriska wydaje się spędzać większość swojego czasu z Terezi w czasie trzy letniej podróży na meteorze. Ta aktualizacja potwierdza, że są one teraz mojratkami. 'John Egbert' Vriska jest patronem Johna przez całą akcję aktu 5 aktu 2, a oboje mają nieco skomplikowane relacje. Vriska widzi Terezi jako rywalkę i stara się nakłonić Johna do konkurowania z Davem, który jest prowadzony przez Terezi. Wydaje się to częściowo pracować, i jak wskazuje przyszły Dave, przyszły John stał się niezwykle silny. Przywiązanie Vriski do Johna może mieć coś wspólnego z jego podobieństwem do Tavrosa, on i John mają podobne szczeble na ich eszedrabinkach (na przykład "chłopiec skowronek") i mitologiczne role (z Johnem jako dziedzicem i Tavrosem jako paziem podmuchu). Vriska nazywa później Johna "poczwarem", pseudonimem którego często używa wobec Tavrosa. Również mówi, że John wygląda całkowicie gorąco, gdy nosi ubrania dostosowane dla niego przez Vriskę. Po śmierci Tavrosa i podpuszczeniu Johna do śmierci na Łożu Celu, żeby mógł osiągnąć boski poziom, Vriska przyznaje się do Johnowi, że jest dla niej wyjątkowy, i że myśli o nim o wiele lepiej niż w przypadku o innych trollach. Nie jest do końca jasne jak głębokie są jej uczucia do niego, ale najwyraźniej żywi do niego czerwone uczucia. Widać to wtedy kiedy zaprasza go na randkę, albo kiedy nieświadomie wyraża zazdrość, kiedy John całuje Rose. Również spotykała się z alternatywnym Johnem przez chwilę, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Ona nadal uważa Alpha Johna za znajomego i wydaje się głęboko zraniona, gdy powiedział jej, że przywrócenie jej do życia może być złym pomysłem ze względu na jej niebezpieczny charakter. 'Aradia Megido' thumb|left|Vriska po pobiciu przez Aradię.Vriska zachowuje się wobec Aradii w sposób podobny do tego jak traktuje Tavrosa. Vriska jest zdenerwowana, że nie może zadośćuczynić Aradii poprzez przekazanie jej robociała wykonanego przez Equiusa. Jest też ostro wkurzona przez to, że Aradia nie jest na nią zła, a przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy odbiera swoje nowe ciało. Wtedy odzyskuje swoje emocje i ogarnięta wściekłością rusza do Vriski, po czym omal jej nie zabija. Uspokaja się dopiero na widok Tavrosa i znika. To pozwoliło osiągnąć Vrisce boski poziom w pierwszej kolejności. 'Karkat Vantas' Relacje Vriski i Karkata są jednymi z najdziwniejszych wśród trolli. Początkowe reakcje Karkata na Vriskę były w stylu "nienawidzę cię z przez to, że istniejesz", jednak z czasem ich związek się zmienił. Są to dwa najbardziej szczere trolle z całej dwunastki. Są to też samozwańczy przywódca i samozwańczy najlepszy zawodnik. Często rozmawiają na równych zasadach o zwycięstwie w grze, najczęściej jednak kłócą się między sobą i czerpią z tego pewnego rodzaju przyjemność. Vriska często dla przyjemności flirtuje z Karkatem, a on stale ku jej radości ją obraża, jednocześnie krytykując i dając jej porady odnośnie jej związków. Co powoduje znudzenie Vriski i mówienie mu, żeby przestał oglądać durne filmy dla dziewczyn. Co cementuje jej osobowość chłopczycy w oczach Karkata. 'Nepeta Leijon' Związek Nepety z Vriską jest bardziej jak próba przyjaźni niż sama przyjaźń. Vriska cieszy się z grania w roleplay z Nepetą, ale jednocześnie przeraża Nepetę więc ta odmawia gry z nią. Zwłaszcza kiedy robi "złe rzeczy". Te odmowy bardzo smucą Vriskę. Jednocześnie te relacje mogą być powodem, dla którego Terezi tak bardzo lubi grać z Nepetą (w końcu Vriska i Terezi są rywalkami). Jednocześnie myśl, że Karkat i Vriska mogą zostać kiedyś w konstantyźmie przeraża Nepetę przez czerwone uczucia jakie żywi do Karkata. 'Kanaya Maryam' Vriska wydaję się żywić pewien stopień przywiązania do Kanayi, zwłaszcza że jest jednym z kilku trolli, które dają jej czas za dnia. Vriska traktuję ją jako bardzo bardzo wścibskiego i zawszonego głupiego podtrzymującego na duchu przyjaciela. Kanaya była mojratką Vriski, ale wyraźnie pragnęła bardziej czerwonych uczuć, i jest wstrząśnięta kiedy widzi Vriskę próbującą uwieść Tavrosa. Później Vriska zauważa, że Kanaya działa na uboczu w jej kierunku i wyraża pragnienie naprawienia ich przyjaźni. Jednak Vriska była kompletnie nieświadoma dlaczego Kanaya działa w ten sposób w jej kierunku. Wierzyła, że Kanaya jest zakochana w Tavrosie, i pomogła amputować mu nogi w ramach zemsty za jej działania. Jednak po powrocie Kanayi jako tęczopijca, i skopanie wszystkim tyłków w potrójnej walce, Vriska zaczęła żywić do Kanayi czerwone uczucia. 'Equius Zahhak' Zachowanie Vriski wydaje się być bardzo podobne do jej sąsiada Equiusa. Oboje mają nałóg niszczenia konkretnych rzeczy: Vriska niszczy czarne kule, a Equius niszczy łuki, których próbuje używać, ale które niszczy przez swoją ogromną siłę. Oboje przyznali że ich uzależnienie graniczy wręcz z fetyszem, i że nałóg to potężna rzecz. Współpracują też razem żeby dostarczyć prezent dla Aradii, duszbota, i twierdzą że dostarczą go wspólnie. Jednak naprawdę każde z nich chce dostarczyć prezent osobno i przedstawić go jako własny. Co ciekawe, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych trolli, Equius nie posiada szczególnie wielkich pretensji do Vriski, wydaje się rozważać jej błędy, jej gwałtowny charakter, i nęka jej niskokrwistych przyjaciół. Również, co dziwne, nie ma żadnych pretensji do Vriski o zabicie Aradii. Może to oznaczać, że jest on zadowolony że Aradia została zabita, co dało mu możliwość wskrzeszenia jej z bardziej szlachetnym kolorem krwi. Krótko mówiąc oboje są wysokokrwistymi, którzy mają czasami obraźliwe, głównie przerażające relacje z nisko krwistymi. 'Eridan Ampora' Jeszcze bardziej komplikuje sprawy fakt że Vriska jest byłą nemeiterką Eridana. W przeciwieństwie do Terezi, którą (czasami) trzeba oszukać żeby zamordowała jakieś trolle, Eridan całym sercem popiera wizje terroru Vriski. Eridan korzystał z tego porozumienia jak tylko mógł. Eridan dość poważnie traktuje swoje nemeiterstwo z Vriską, i bardzo dba o jego rolę w tym związku. Jednak uczucia Vriski w tym zakresie są w większości nieznane, choć jest prawdopodobne, że wszelkie uczucia jakie miała/ma do Eridana są przysłonięte przez jej uczucia do Tavrosa. Po ucieczce na meteoryt, Vriska mówi Eridanowi że nie ma już żadnego interesu w czarnych relacjach z nim. Inne Trolle Nie ma prawie żadnego związku z Solluxem, poza tym że użyła go do zabicia Aradii. Sollux nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego, a Vriska po prostu wita go dziecinnymi zaczepkami. Podobnie nie ma prawie żadnych relacji z Gamzeem, chociaż stwierdziła że to słodkie że Gamzee się jej boi i jest z tym szczery. Jej związek z Feferi wydaje się być oparty na luźnym pokrewieństwie. Dokuczają sobie nawzajem, i Vriska często jest pod wrażeniem jej sprytu. Możliwe, że nazwała Feferi czadową przez jej optymistyczne nastawienie, mimo że jej lusus wymagała od niej niemal tego samego co lusus Vriski wymagała od niej. 'Jake English' Vriska traktuje Jake'a podobnie jak Tavrosa. Jest dla niego niegrzeczna, nazywa go "żartem", często go obraża i porównuję do Tavrosa. Warto zauważyć, że oboje są paziami. Po tym jak Vriska z powodzeniem prototypuje Kociego Boga z Tavrosem i tworzy Gcatavrosprite, stwierdza że jest bardziej bystry niż ludzie myślą. Lusus/Kernelsprite Lusus Vriski to ogromny pająk, drugi co do wielkości lusus trolli. Jej lusus żywi się młodymi trollami i zawsze jest głodna. Vriska używa swoich sesji Flarp, żeby nabywać więcej żywności dla jej Lusus. Ten ponury obowiązek jest wyjaśnieniem dla wielu negatywnych cech osobowości Vriski. Anatomia jej lusus wyraźnie różni się od anatomii ziemskich pająków. Wyraźnie posiada głowę i tułów, kiedy u ziemskich pająków głowa i tułów są scalone w jeden segment ciała, głowotułów. Mała Vriska Vriska szykowała się do wieku gdzie będzie musiała zdać sobie sprawę że musi karmić swoją lusus. Widać że Vriska niespecjalnie lubi swoją lusus. Zaznacza że przed i po jej śmierci, nigdy się z nią nie dogadywała. Widać też że jest wyraźnie zmęczona jej obowiązkiem karmienia lusus, i że w pewnym stopniu się jej boi. Dodatkowo widać, że bieżącym powodem jej manipulacji jest obowiązek zaspokajania wiecznego głodu jej lusus. Gdyby nie karmiła swojej lusus ta umarłaby z głodu, a bez lusus Vriska zostałaby uśmiercona. Po nieudanej aktywacji urządzenia zagłady Vriski, jej lusus została zgnieciona przez lawinę kamieni. Zmuszając tym Vriskę do uruchomienia gilotyny De La Markizy, techniką kości, wybranych losowo spośród potencjalnych 16 777 216, czyli ośmiu do potęgi ósmej. Przodek Przodkinią Vriski była Markiza Kądziołek Myślikieł. Dziewczyna znalazła jej dziennik i od tamtej pory jej postać w ekstremalnym Roleplay`u jest właśnie owa Markiza. Vriska używała tego imienia także przy pierwszej rozmowie z Johnem. Markiza była jednym z Hazardoprychów, posiadała ośmiokrotną wizję i umiejętność manipulowania innymi trollami, co często wykorzystywała. Ciekawostki * Oślepienie przez nią Terezi pasuje do jej roli, jaką jest Złodziej Blasku. * Vriska jest jedną z dwóch postaci, które wyzwały do walki Jacka Noira, drugą jest Rose. Obie są Herosami Blasku. * Jej rola Złodzieja może być ironicznym nawiązaniem do ósmego przykazania, które brzmi "Nie kradnij". * Według chińskiej kultury, noszenie czerwonych butów przynosi szczęście. Nawiązaniem do tego jest prawdopodobnie miłość Vriski do czerwonego obuwia i jej roli "Złodzieja Szczęścia". ** Dodatkowo, cyfra 8 w chińskiej kulturze również oznacza szczęście, odnosząc się tu do dobrobytu i bogactwa, co pasuje do ogromnej ilości skarbów posiadanych przez Vriskę. * Niektóre piosenki tematyczne Vriski mają nazwy oparte na kwiecie chryzantemy, który jest kwiatem reprezentującym znak Skorpiona, czyli jej symbolu. ** Chryzantemy są narodowym kwiatem Japonii, znanej również jako Krajem Wschodzącego Słońca, co wiążę się z jej aspektem Blasku. * Jej błękitna krew to aluzja do pająków i skorpionów, które taką krew posiadają. * Co ciekawe, zarówno Tavros jak i John, do którego Vriska również wydawała się mieć czerwone uczucia, byli Herosami Podmuchu. Jednym możliwym tego powodem jest fakt, że tlen (dotyczący Podmuchu) jest 8 elementem, ma 8 protonów, 8 neutronów i 8 elektronów. * Wygnaniec Vriski - Śniezynka, używa lancy - takiej samej broni, jaką miał Tavros. * Podkreśla ośmiokrotną wizję w swoim piśmie ** Niektóre samogłoski zdarza jej się powielać. Oznacza to, że np. "Yay!" pisze jako "Yaaaaaaaay!". *** Później naśladował ją w tym John. **Kiedy przestawi się 3 i 4 literę jej nazwiska, wyjdzie nam słowo 'sekret'. en:Vriska Serket ru:Вриска Серкет Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Komponenty Sprite'ów Kategoria:Średniokrwiści